Opening Up
by TCBN
Summary: WARNING: Backstory about an OC from an RP. Uses Queen's OC's. How Sam became a gangster, met South Park's cast and made new friends. Provides some back story for some of Queen's and the SP gang characters. (No gay pairings) This is a premise for an rp thread
1. prologue

**This is an oc backstory to the biggest rp I have ever been a part of. Thank you Queen (Your name keeps changing so I'm calling you Queen) for allowing me to use your characters that are all named (if they appear or not) Calix, Cara, Violet and Scarlet.**

**R and R, or as my friends say, Rest and Relax**

Two years earlier

Sam watched from the far right. He watched his parents slowly hold hands and say their vows, once again. Sam, instead of a rose in his chest pocket, fiddled with an Avengers figurine from his chest pocket, sky blue eyes looking left and right, smiling in absolute joy. Who has ever had a set of parents who divorced and remarried the same life partner!?

"Oh I can't wait to see what the cake looks like!" Sam smiled to himself, childishly jumping his feet on the stonework. Instead of two houses, he would have one house. Instead of watching football with dad once a week, it was everyday. Instead of eating mom's cheesecake once a week, it was, well, more often. Not one thing could wipe the smile off his face, not even his autistic grandmother who would get all nonchalant and flip him off. Sam glanced at his biological dad and smiled. The biological father was returning his smile when a large eruption of blood and gore erupted from his chest, and up the wife's new wedding dress.

"Get down!" someone screamed

Everyone started running, bolting, screaming and squirming in a pool of darkening blood.

"MOM!" Sam screamed, voice already hoarse, "DAD!"

Avengers figurine dropping to the floor, Sam screamed, forgetting all about the figurine and the fact that the man who nearly married his mother was holding a pistol at his mother. No one heard the only child in the ceremony.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

With that, Sam bolted. He fled from the synagogue, away from the limo with the JUST MARRIED sign, away from everyone, tears and blood smeared on his face. The wedding was a disaster. His stepfather killed his biological parents and Sam was running away from it all.

…

Sam sat on a bench, shaking, bloody and looking tired. It was then that Sam met a friend with a mop of blonde hair, cone of weed in-between thumb and forefinger, rolling it into a joint.

"Hey, what are you doing, here?" he asked, taking a generous drag and puffing the clouds into his face, causing Sam to hold his breath. His parents had pretty much scared the bajesus out of him in regards to smoking weed. Especially weed. Sam certainly didn't know that he would soon be working with weed, with this very person beside him on every step.

"I'm Calix" he introduced, sending a heavily weed induced buzz into Sam's head

"Sam… dude" Sam said, blinking

"You have nowhere to go?" Calix asked, sitting with him

Sam slowly shook his head, sending an unidentified bloody organ to fly out of his hair. Sam's new friend had somehow convinced a menacing and strong girl about their age let a scrawny, quivering and blood spattered boy under their wing. He had told him he had to learn to kill, bottle things inside and never ever show hurt. Ever. That was the rules of being a gangster.

The boy with the Avengers figurine and an addiction for cake was gone. In his place was a killer…. Or so they thought


	2. Chapter 2

**two years later/ today**

Sam sat at the foot of his makeshift bed, folding and refolding the circular cloth thing that every single person inside the building called the most useless hat known to man. Someone once asked if Sam used it to hide a bald spot.

"The thing is, Yarmulkes aren't supposed to be fashionable" Sam shrugged and dumped it beside his clothes on the floor, half hearing his mother scream a strangled yowl in her grave as he did so.

"Oh" Calix blinked, looking preoccupied with a fresh cone of weed to smoke, "So it's something dudes wear?"

"I've only had to wear it once. The wedding was once" Sam shrugged, "Not sure why the girls didn't get to wear it"

"Maybe it was a sexist rule?" Calix asked, genuinely mystified

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure if you told me sausages were kosher, I would hate believed you. That's how little I know about-"

"ATTENTION GANGSTERS!" a woman's voice shouted, causing the two boys to jump in fright

"Shit, we have another heist? How many more carts of weed to we need to stash for a month?" Sam moaned as they trudged downstairs, waving a heavily armed man past as they walked.

"It depends on the addiction" Calix shrugged, "Hey, dude"

"What?" Sam waved a hand at the smoke around Calix, desperate not to get buzzed unintentionally.

"Well, you know how I need the weed to kill?" Calix started, "I mean, we're some team. You hardly want to use the gun"

"What? I'm pretty sure being talked out of doing something bad is better than dying" Sam grinned. It was true, Calix would usually leap out of cover and scream with guns blazing, whereas Sam would just point the pistol and start acting like the negotiator.

"Really, if you want to go far, you should make sure to kill. With no remorse"

Calix instructed

"Right, rip birds heads off with a dead serious face" Sam said, ignoring Calix's eye roll

"Seriously, dude" Calix warned

"Okay, I'll try" Sam nodded, sighing as he felt the weed waft up his nose

"Ah, there you are" the woman with the stone cold stare glared at them

"Hello, boss" Sam looked at her feet. There was a smear of blood on one of her black boots, strain marks on her hands where she must have strangled or gripped someone by the collar.

"Look at me, gangster" she flipped her reddish hair in annoyance

"Sorry, Miss Scarlet" Sam glanced at her evergreen eyes, "-Boss"

"What's our next assignment" Calix asked, tendrils of smoke rolling over and making Sam's eyes water.

"I need you to steal from this meth lab" Scarlet passed them an envelope

"McCormick?" Sam frowned at the address, "But, Miss Scarlet these people are poor-"

Sam snapped his jaw shut when Calix nudged him in the ribs, annoyed.

"I don't care for them! The child in that rotten family is disgusting, so watch out for him"

"Yes, Miss" Sam smiled a polite smile, eyes glazing over as the weed took control of his mind.

"And don't smoke it all!" Scarlet glared at Calix who instantly stubbed his joint, "and try and SHOOT someone, this time"


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny stared at them, hands protectively pressed onto the boxes.

"What the fuck!" Kenny shouted

"Hand them over!" Sam ordered, wishing that Calix wouldn't blast his brains out

"Fuck no!" Kenny rolled his eyes, "It's MY meth!"

"We run a drug cartel and we have a boss who won't hesitate to blast your brains out- She-" Sam started

"Oh it's a she?" Kenny leered, "Run along, let me sort this out, I want to be the moss of this gang…"

"You can't!" Sam shouted, stepping forward and aiming the pistol to make himself look menacing. Calix knew Sam wouldn't shoot; Kenny didn't, yet Kenny didn't look scared.

"Move!" Calix barked at the blonde scrawny kid

"MOVE OR I SHOOT!" Sam screamed, rolling his eyes as Calix stifled a laugh

"What? Is your partner in crime laughing at you? What kind of a sidekick are you?" Kenny looked at Calix with a smile

"Leave him alone" Sam snapped, "hand over the amphetamines, now."

"You NERD!" Kenny howled with laughter and froze as Calix blasted Kenny's brains out.

"Dammit" Sam muttered as Calix and Sam started stuffing their van with the boxes of meth.

Calix got into the driver's seat and started driving, no sign of remorse or guilt shown on his face.

"Dude" Sam blinked, slightly shaken, "You just shot-"

"That's what we do" Calix said, "I use weed t deal with this stuff you call feeling"

"I don't want to hide my feelings" Sam said, "We're human! We're supposed to be living our lives, stressing about school, girlfriends, jobs, money, bills and houses. Not who's going to cap us next!"

"You'll get used to it. After living a lifetime of pain, you don't care about other people's pain" Calix said

"I would take a bullet for you" Sam started, "we've got each other's back, you're like my brother to me, I hope when you see my skull cracked open, you wouldn't shrug and walk away, because if I saw you dead, I would be hurt"

"You're different to other gangsters" Calix ignored Sam's heartfelt speech, "You can't seem to hide yourself from others"

"We don't have to do this" Sam said, turning to him, "We don't need to live our lives like this"

"And how would that work, exactly?" Calix snorted

"We just leave" Sam said calmly

"Fine. Look, why don't we stay a while longer" Calix said

"Fine" Sam sighed, waving a hand, "fine. You said to me I need to find a way to deal with my feelings?"

The van pulled up in front of the gang hide out and Sam jumped out, helped Calix deliver the packages and walked to the cellar, taking two six packs of beer, walked to the unkempt garden, sat down and started to drink. One after the other, Sam drank, gulped and swallowed until he was halfway through the last one. After a while, Sam slowly rested his head on the mud, shutting his eyes. Meanwhile, inside.

"Hey, I want to be the head of the mafia, bitch!" Kenny shouted, walking over to Scarlet

"Wait- you KNOW him!?" Calix snapped, stepping over to Scarlet

"Course I know the douchebag!" Scarlet scoffed, "You're like every other guy point there! Always wanting to get into women's pants!"

"But I want you" Kenny switched tactics and sat with her

Calic slowly stepped away, trail of weed following him as he edged off.

"You just think I'm a cheap skank, is that it!? I'm a gang boss!" Scarlet roared

"Look, why don't we lead the gang together, you and me?" Kenny smiled, twiddling his thumbs

"I'll think about it" Scarlet sighed

"Can we fuck now?" Kenny asked

"Fuck no!" Scarlet sighed heavily, "In fact, fuck off!"

"I want my drugs back1" Kenny scorned and fled, leaving a broken looking Scarlet

"Hell- llo, s-scarl- scarlet" Sam murmured, wobbling over

"The fuck do you want" Scarlet snarled, wiping her tear stained cheeks

"You're upset" Sam warbled and slowly sat down, hiding every drunken thought within his mind, "should we talk…? Gangster to g- gangster?"

"I had slight feelings for the guy you robbed. You weren't supposed to steal with him knowing" Scarlet scowled

Sam could do nothing but stay still. His slurred speech was becoming worse by the minute. Twelve beers was getting through to his brain at top speed.

"Then, go after him" Sam swayed, waving an arm

"Don't be fucking stupid, boy" Scarlet rolled her eyes, "He's a player with crabs"

"…. would you like a beer?" Sam hiccupped, "I would beat him up for you but I', not sure drunk people should handle firearms"

Scarlet scoffed at this, "Wouldn't do anything. I mean, I don't want to associate myself with that bastard anyway. He doesn't deserve me"

"Well, you know" Sam shrugged, "You can always bottle things up, like everyone else, and me"

"You suck at bottling" Scarlet deadpanned

"I know, i wasn't exactly cut out to be a gangster but you took me under the gangster's wing. i kinda need to man up" sam shrugged


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up on the couch, wiping drool from his chin. The alcohol blurred his memories and gave him a pulsating hangover. Rolling over, he fell off the couch and groaned in blind agony.

"Dude!" Calix screamed, no longer his usual calm and collected self, "The building!"

Sam slowly sat up, wiping his eyes, leaned over and vomited. He staggered up to his feet and looked around, not entirely taking in the fact that a bookshelf next to the door was ablaze, the balcony was burning ferociously, stairs crackling in the fire. Sam blinked once, twice, several times.

"Dude…." Sam rolled his shoulders, "Setting fire to a weed cartel building is the worst… idea"

Calix shrugged, took out a pistol and helped Sam to his feet properly "You're still not used to the weed?"

"No" Sam shook his head

"Still?" Calix stared

"No" Sam stepped backwards

"Are you kidding me?" Calix laughed

"No" Sam flinched as a hail of gunfire showered the room

On autopilot, the two boys dived for a table nearby, overturned it and used it as cover. Calix peaked over and swore, ducking his head.

"Someone's gang must have ambushed out hideout" Calix muttered

"Shit" Sam took out his pistol, picked up a discarded bottle of beer, half empty

"What are you doing!?" Calix snapped

"Where's boss?" Sam asked

"I don't know!" Calix retorted, firing at the gunmen

Sam jumped over the table after downing the rest of the beer and took the two gunmen out with headshots.

"Cover the floor" Sam ordered and ran up the stairs only to scream as the stairs collapsed into a blazing wooden heap, causing Calix to laugh as he fired at the new gunmen who were pouring in from the entryway. Sam ran for the bookcase, staggered, as the beer and the smoke went through his head. Vaulting up the bookcase, he scalded himself as he grappled himself over the ledge of the white-hot balcony that overlooked the living room.

"Dude, we should get out of here!" Calix screamed, "Now!"

"Not now!" Sam replied and booted a door down, only to have his jeans leg catch on fire

"DUDE!" Calix screamed, face palming

"Auyggghhhfff!" Sam twitched as he rolled and batted himself, frantic to muffle the flames

"Hurry up!" Calix shouted

"Will do!" Sam crawled into the room after prodding and touching the blazing

door to open, to see two figures. One carrying another.

"Kenny?" Sam blinked at him wearing a purple onzie, carrying Scarlet

"It's Mysterion" Mysterion sauntered over, smiling

"Boss!" Sam croaked, smoke choking him

"What? So you've come to save the day?" Mysterion stared at him, laughing

Sam slowly went to his knees, "Thank you?"

"Just so you know, if I can't have the weed or the meth, NO ONE CAN!" Mysterion laughed and hugged Scarlet's form to himself, "But then… I sort of want it myself. So I've just taken all the goods for myself in my van…. While MY gang can exterminate the remains of your shit faced life!"

Mysterion wandered out, not affected by the fire and slammed the door shut, locking the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Sam rasped, looking around

"How about Nah" Mysterion laughed as footsteps receded

"SAM!" Calix's distant voice shouted

_Meet me at the poolside, now. Take a van. _

Sam texted Calix this and crawled to a window, grappled around blindly for a blunt object and smashed the window with little to no success. After a while, Sam sighed, stood and vaulted into the window, catapulting through the window and into the air, careening towards the pool below. Tired, Sam opened his eyes and looked at the scene, underwater. Tendrils of burning debris floated to the bottom of the pool, ash littered the surface and blood drifted from a gash in Sam's hands and burns. Resurfacing, Sam looked around, seeing Calix standing there with a van in the background, engine on.

"Lets get the fuck out of here" Calix muttered

"Good idea" Sam dragged himself out of the pool, "Does it matter that the boss has been taken by Kenny or purple onzie man?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stared at the maths equations before him. It had been weeks since they had escaped the gang hide out, or left the gang life. They had found an unused house and decided to fit in to the lifestyle of the average kid. Sure, it was better than slaying countless people with a cold-hearted demeanor but Jesus maths was hard. He had to apply his strategic thinking in a whole other direction. Instead of planning a way to outrun the criminals and kill the bandits without getting shot down, Sam had to figure out a strategy to solve maths problems. To his left, Calix sat, very put of place, whittling his pencil with a penknife, out of habit. At least the dizzying smoke wasn't around and fogging his thoughts. It had also been a week since the boss was taken away. No one knew where she was.

"Do you have any idea how to solve this problem?" Mr Garrison repeated

"Um" Sam raised a hand. It had taken him about ten minutes to slowly work it out, "Well, considering that Y and X are different compounds, we can only solve the numbers same compounds. This means-"

"Cut the gangster speak" Calix muttered, "You're working out numbers, not drug mixing"

"Uh" Sam waved a hand to hurry his thought process, "what's the equation?"

"What is (3Y-2Y) X (2X + 7X) equal to?" Mr. Garrison said slowly, "You explained to me why we can't use X and Y together, I want the answer not the fucking working out!"

"After calculating the bracket numbers, I get one and ten, now I have to add them one plus nine is ten. Is it tenXY?" Sam asked

"NO!" Mr Garrison spat, "You are the dumbest human being I have ever met!

"Haha!" a boy named Clyde laughed from behind him

"Shut up" Sam muttered. He was usually better at figuring out how many explosives can take out a truckload of gangsters, not this.

"I think the answer was" a boy in a green hat piped up "1Y x 9X. You can't add two different letters. As the new kid pointed out"

"I'm not going to even bother tell you who is right" Mr Garrison said after the bell rang, "I want my coffee, get out"

Everyone ran out the classroom to the school cafeteria.

"Hey, dude" the green hat boy walked over, "come sit at our table. Our friend's not there so you can sit with us"

"Sure" Sam went with him, "I'm Sam by the way"

"Kyle. This is Stan, Cartman and Rachel" Kyle waved a hand around the table

"I wonder where the poor kid is" Cartman stuffed his face with cheesy potatoes

"Dunno, he hasn't been here since the abandoned beer factory burned down" Kyle shrugged

"The abandoned beer factory?" Sam blinked, "I used to-"

"Apparently there's a huge gang that lives there. Wonder what happened to them?" Stan shrugged

"Probably either died in a fire, ran away, got kidnapped by rivals or something" Kyle shrugged, "Where are you from?"

"Um" Sam looked at someone's Indiana Jones lunch box and looked back, "Indiana"

"Oh cool" Kyle nodded, "I've been there"

"Sweet" Sam grinned as Calix sat with them

"Can I sit here?" Calix asked, penknife menacingly but innocently poking out of his pocket

"Sure" they all allowed room for him to sit

"And this is my friend Calix" Sam introduced him, watching Rachel smile in his direction, probably in greeting or in some girl language that no dude could decipher. Suddenly, Sam's phone rang, he excused himself from the table.

"Hello?" Sam answered, outside the school cafeteria, in the hall

"Gangster fifty eight!" Scarlet's voice erupted into Sam's ear, sounding frightened

"Boss- Scarlet- Scarlet and I aren't working anymore" Sam cleared his throat

"Help" Scarlet croaked, "Help me as a f-friend"

"Boss- I-" Sam was about to start his mini eulogy of everyone that died in the fire

"Call me Scarlet, Sam" Scarlet pleaded, "Just help me out this once"

"Is that coming from someone who managed to use a crowbar to bat a grenade in the other direction?" Sam teased. He had been itching to tease his boss ever since he saw her. Sam was also slightly surprised that Scarlet had called him Sam. It was either _Boy!_ or _Gangster_! or _Kid!_ Or _Green coat!_

"Kenny corrupted our gangsters to turn against us" Scarlet said sounding worried, "The gangsters who remained loyal to me ran off somewhere and I don't know what to do! They're useless without my guidance. I have to find another gang hideout as our old one burned down-"

"We left. Some of us left" Sam explained, "When you reform your gang, we're not coming back. Enjoy your stay with Kenny or whatever you're doing"

"Who are you talking to!" Kenny's voice sounded in the background

"I'm just planning my gang's future!" Scarlet replied, muffling the phone

"You're not calling for help, are you?" Sam whispered to the phone

"Yeah" Scarlet whispered back and the phone went dead

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. Running, jumping, grenade throwing, rescuing, getting shot, screaming like a girl, shooting machine guns, shaking in fear, crying over the dead and eating chili sauce from the fridge out of starvation was common in his everyday life but never has anyone asked him to get his boss out of wherever they were. Usually it was the boss that was the gun slinging badass. Maybe she was a gun slinging badass…


	6. Chapter 6

Cartman pulled a face, making himself look even more disgusting then he always did. The end of school bell had just rung and Sam had just left to make way for the meth lab that he had stolen from with Calix all those months ago. Calix, on the other hand, had decided to play Good Samaritan and help his new friend with Geography tutoring.

"Why the hell are there MORE new kids?" Cartman glared

"Dunno, why do you care anyway" Kyle rolled his eyes

"Because the dynamic of our group is changing for the worse!" Cartman whined

"Hey, you know what, fatass?" Kyle turned to him, "Maybe it's a good thing the group is changing! Maybe we're just planning on changing it some more. You're out!"

"What!?" Cartman did a double take

"That's right! YOU are out! We're replacing you" Kyle huffed

"You can't replace me" Cartman said in a deadpan

"Yes we can" Stan walked over

"Aw fuck" Cartman walked away, head down

"Hey, Clyde!" Kyle and Stan ran over to him, hands waving

XxXx

Scarlet looked at an axe protruding out of Kenny's skull, a blank expressionless face. Sam had just axed Kenny in the head after climbing through a window and cutting Kenny off in mid sentence with Scarlet causally sitting nearby.

"Fuck drug cartels" Sam muttered, standing with her

"Yeah, whatever" Scarlet shrugged, walking off, Sam in tow

"I know you want to go back to your gang life and everything" Sam started

"I was brought up with a violent path, I killed my father to get to where I am" Scarlet explained

"Well, don't you think you've had enough violence for one lifetime?" Sam asked

"No. I've become used to this stuff. I'm used to it, I have to go back" Scarlet replied, "And there's something you should probably know. You failed the test"

"What fucking test?" Sam stared

"Emotional attachment" Scarlet faced him, "You're emotionally attached to other people, you run after those you care about and you take bullets for others. You need to learn to hide your emotions, bottle it up"

"You tricked me to come here?" Sam stared

"Pffff!" Violet laughed, "Course I did! I mean, I can easily escape Kenny's house!"

"What?" Sam stepped back

"Kenny knew about it, too. We were planning to see if you would stay put or attempt to save lives" Scarlet scoffed, "Risking your own"

"How do you know Kenny?" Sam asked

"He's a part of my rival gang," Scarlet nodded, "Violet's the head boss, she's my best friend. We used to be a part of this old gang a while ago"

Kenny arrived once again, loaded a pistol and aimed at Scarlet. Like any other hit man, Sam stepped to the left on autopilot and screamed as the world spun around in a circle, he fell to the ground, watching two figures slowly walk down the pavement, not looking back.

"I told you, he's got attachment issues" Kenny muttered

Clutching his stomach in agony, Sam stayed on the ground, blood gushing into a pool.

"Wait!" Sam croaked

"What?" Kenny turned around with a quiet Scarlet

"I care for you as a friend" Sam said in Scarlet's direction, "That's what friends do, right?"

"Well, we're just workers in a gang" Scarlet said, voice dripping with zero emotion. Sam sighed as they walked away, leaving Sam to silently sit up and quietly limp away, into the darkness, shaking from shock.

Xx

Calix stared at himself in the mirror. Calculating his thoughts and organizing his mind as he deciphered what he was thinking. He was thinking of heading back to the old gang life. It was so comfortable and it was something he had cherished for most of his life. He grew up with violence and he knew how to hide his emotions. Taking a scrawny kid two years ago was heavily frowned upon by the gang but after a while, people had warmed up to him, or people just got used to his odd nature. Stepping out of the public toilets, into the bustling vibe of the KFC, he saw Sam sitting silently in a booth, hand to chest and another hand curled around a large pint of dark beer. Sam's eyes were cast downwards, watching bubbles float up, taking long slow swigs every few minutes.

"Dude" Calix sat with him, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam glanced upwards, hand on his chest all bloody

"Really?" Calix stared

"Boss said it was a test, look, I'm done with the gang life" Sam swallowed a mouthful of beer, "I'm done with violence. I'm done"

"Oh" Calix looked over at two other empty pint glasses, nearby lined with a thin layer of beer froth, fingerprints and a small droplet of beer at the bottom.

"What's with the beer?" Calix motioned

"It numbs pain" Sam motioned the gunshot wound, "I used to use it as a way of coping with violence. Numbing the fact that I was killing people"

"You killed someone?" Calix asked

"No, I'm drinking because of the physical pain I am suffering" Sam replied, "And right now, I just need to get drunk and forget about the fact my life sucks ass for a few hours"

"You know you get sick from drinking, right?" Calix lifted an eyebrow

"It's worth every sip" Sam grinned

"You should probably get stitched up" Calix looked at Sam's bloody coat

"Yeah" Sam shrugged, "I already did. I'm just still in bloody clothes from before"

"Oh" Calix fiddled with an empty pint glass

"Are you going back to the gang life?" Sam asked his frothy beer, "Because I think I'm staying"

"Well…" Calix leaned back, musing over this

**Abrupt stray from the rp thread. Dunno, felt it had to go in this direction. Story will remain relatively honest to the rp.**


	7. Chapter 7

Calix twisted the neck of his candy jar out of habit. Instead of weed, he was stuffing his face with candy. Sam took this as a new take on life or some other new interesting trait Sam never knew of. The munching of candy and the smell of sugar made Sam dream of having his own personal stash of candy. Rachel wandered over to Calix and smiled in greeting.

"Hey, uh, Cal" Rachel swallowed

"Hey" Calix offered her the jar in a friendly gesture

"Would you come to the dance with m- me?" Rachel blinked and fishes a piece of candy from the jar.

"Sure!" Calix smiled, watching Rachel's face light up into a beaming smile of absolute relief or joy or amazement.

"Fellas!" Sam turned to see Butters hurtling in their direction, "FELLAS!"

"What!?" Kyle shouted from the other side of Sam, beside Clyde

"Well, as you know, my parents adopted my sister…. She's really closed off and everything" Butters kneaded his hands in worry, "I need your help to try and figure out a way to make her open up"

"Well, just be really supportive" Kyle shrugged

"I'm too nervous! She's just in her room all the time…" Butters mumbled

"Fine, I'll help" Kyle shrugged, not really thinking of anything, "Let's all go to the arcade"

"Sure, sounds like a plan" Sam piped up, "I mean, Clyde, here looks like he could use a bit of modern warfare shooting games"

Clyde offered a weak as hell smile, "Yeah, I guess that could sound fun"

The group wandered off to the Stotch household as Kyle knocked on the door politely.

"Hi" the girl blinked as Calix literally crumpled to his knees and gave the girl a hug.

"Calix!" she cried, hugging him tight, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I've missed you" Calix mumbled, "My long lost sister"

"Oh" Sam blinked. He vaguely remembered Calix mentioning sister to him once, when they were discussing the ups and downs of being brought up on your own or with siblings.

"Wow, this is the most interesting reunion I've ever seen" Rachel looked astonished, like everyone else.

**The following chapters will be following a specific character in the group to further tell the story of their lives. This chapter is leaving Sam's perspective to give a little bit o variety. **


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlet looked around the school hall. She was amazed by the extensive effort of whoever laid out the tables, decorated the chairs and the food on a buffet table. A large glass bowl of punch sat nearby, inviting her to drink the blood colored sweet beverage that reminded her of human entrails. She could see that Sam was looking reserved or had a guard up. He looked tense, not calm and himself, how he usually was around everyone else, but that was slowly fading.

"Hey, you came, after all!" Sam smiled as Scarlet turned to face him

"Of course I did!" Scarlet giggled

"Good, because I thought you would never come" Sam smiled, flinching as everyone started to scream and run for the exits. Rapid gunfire sounded off and Scarlet leaps in front of Sam, arms wind milling.

"Scarlet!" Sam screamed as she fell into the floor, groaning in agony as blood erupted from her stomach

A man wandered towards them, holding a machine gun.

"Are you alright!?" Scarlet asked, half kneeling to Scarlet

"Just fucking kill the bastard!" Scarlet groaned in pain

"O- Oh- right-" Sam started

Sam scrambled as the man jerked Sam by the collar, up to his feet.

"You have no idea how long I have looked for you…. Now I can kill you once and for all" he snarled

Sam could hear in the machine gun's empty rattling that he was out of ammunition already.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" Sam tried his negotiator method, knowing full well he didn't need to worry about being shot.

"I DON'T CARE!" he roared, plugging the gun to Sam's skull

"Sam!" Scarlet screamed from the floor, flinching from the stomach gash

Click

"So you would kill me, after all!" Sam smiled as the man let go, horror playing in his eyes as Sam slowly revealed his own pistol, loaded and ready to fire. Sam aimed it at the man, not entirely sure if to fire or keep negotiating.

"You wouldn't shoot your step-father" he smiled cruelly. "I know for a fact you would never-"

Sam fired a hail of brains and gore straight into a heavily sighing Scarlet.

"Really, try and prepare where the guts land" Scarlet croaked

"I try" Sam knelt with her, taking his coat and giving it to her as a bandage to stave the blood.

"Holy shit that was your first kill" Scarlet blinked in surprise

"You took a bullet for me" Sam stared, hand on her shoulder

"Well, that's what friends do, right?" Scarlet smiled, aware of where Sam's hand was

"Right" Sam smiled at her, looking relieved, "Thank you, Scarlet"

Scarlet smiled up at him, relieved only to blink in surprise, "wow you shot someone! That was your first time!"

"Yeah" Sam ran a hand through his hair, "took me about two years to do that"

Scarlet laughed at this, "about time. Considering you left the gang life"

"Would you plan on leaving the gang life, too?" Sam asked quietly as the sound of ambulance sirens screamed into earshot.

"Sure" Scarlet smiled without blinking

"What about Kenny…?" Sam cringed

"He's a fucking power tool" Scarlet waved a hand

"I don't entirely know if I should take that sentence literally" Sam chuckled, not entirely sure what to make of the fact that Scarlet had started kissing him right on the spot. Gingerly, Sam put his own arms around her, silently hoping it wasn't the blood loss talking.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was frowning at her textbook, flipping through a few pages. After a while, she set her thick turtle shell glasses aside and sighed in defeat. They sat in the middle of Rachel's bedroom carpet, a shroud of textbooks surrounding them.

"It's actually really easy" Rachel nodded, beside him, "once you understand it"

"Yeah, _once_ I understand it" Calix scoffed

"The whole idea for you tutoring you teaching geography and me teaching you history is pretty daunting to the human brain" Rachel sighed heavily, "I need a break. Can tutors ask for breaks?"

"Let's take a break" Calix nodded and took out a joint, opening a window

"You said you numb yourself with weed… are you alright?" Rachel looked worried

"No, it's just out of habit" Calix shrugged, "I can put it out if you want me to"

"It's alright" Rachel smiled as she inhaled the second hand smoke, coughing a little

"It could help with the work" Calix motioned the books, jokingly

"I don't mind it" Rachel shrugged as she lay down on the floor, "It could take the mind off tomorrow's essay… And the fact that I just about fail at tutoring"

"Hey, I don't think you asked me over to tutor you" Calix teased

"You discovered my secret!" Rachel waved her hands around in mock horror

"Wait, so do you actually know the answer to when the French Revolution happened?" Calix asked, just as Rachel's mother walked in

"No. Nerds don't know _everything_" Rachel laughed, looking at her mother

"When was the French Revolution?" her mother stared

"1789 to 1799" Rachel smiled confidently. By the look of her mother's face, Calix could see that Rachel was right.

"Ah good, I just came to check that you were studying" the mother walked away, humming a very out of tune song.

Calix leaned over, hands on either side of her head, as an attempt to look menacing.

"You've exhausted your tutoring powers on me" Calix said gruffly, watching Rachel grin at him from the floor, "and you ask me to tutor you?"

"And why are you dissing my need of your help?" Rachel pouted teasingly, hands on his shoulders.

"I think it could possibly be because you're a nerd" Calix pointed out, "and _nerds_ don't need _tutors_"

"Why-" Rachel started to ask a question unrelated to the topic when Calix pecked her on the lips.

"-Did the French Revolution happen?" Rachel finished, blinking as she reddened, surprised at what happened. Neither wanted to talk about school work and Rachel's hands decided that now was a fantastic time to find refuge in Calix's blonde hair and Calix's eyes were already trained on her lips rather than on the history books. After a moment's pause, the tutoring class turned into a kissing session rather than a drill on the French Revolution.

Xx

Stan waited in line, mulling over what had happened at the dance, before the school was evacuated when a killer came into the dance. Wendy had just dumped him for Token.

"Bebe, this won't take my mind off of Wendy" Stan shrugged

"Well, I can see Kyle's made no movement trying to make you feel better so I did" Bebe smiled at him, "I'm sorry about Wendy"

"Kyle's too busy with trying to somehow get that new girl to open up, Butters adopted sister" Stan shrugged as they stepped closer to the roller coaster ride.

"Well, I'm here as a friend, so why don't we try have fun on these rides" Bebe reassured as they got onto a Ferris wheel ride. During the ride, Stan seemed to open up to his X's best friend about all the troubles he was having with Wendy, how he was feeling sorry for himself.

Xx

Violet chucked a dart into the dartboard in irritation. Scarlet walked in and timidly sat down, not sure what to make of what had happened.

"What the fuck did I tell you about opening up to other people, scarlet!?" Violet screamed

"He's different" Scarlet sighed, "Besides, don't you think the violent lifestyle is a little brash!?"

"I specifically told you to make sure he was dead!" Violet sighed, "And you turn around and shoot my henchman!?"

"Actually, Sam saved my life" Scarlet snapped, "and I'm feeling differently about the whole idea about gangsters being disposable"

"That's exactly what gangsters are supposed to do" Violet pointed out, looked at the bandages on Scarlet, "what is that?"

"I kinda took a bullet for him" Scarlet shrugged, "Literally"

"You're becoming a softie!" Violet snapped

"Well, what if I am?" Scarlet glared, "why don't you give citizen life a try and stop this attitude of your hating everyone. I mean, that's why everyone is so scared of TALKING to you"

"Fine" Violet made herself a cup of tea, "I'll give this emotional thing a _try_"

"Good, now try come with me and act like a normal person" Scarlet nodded

They had been walking towards the school bus stop when Scarlet bumped into Sam, who smiled at her. Violet sighed heavily as Scarlet giggled as Sam pulled her close and kisses her. Violet made way for the park, thermos of tea from earlier in hand, she walked down the street where she saw Clyde sitting alone on a park bench.


	10. Chapter 10

Violet sighed heavily as she sat on the bench beside Clyde who was looking at his shoes in misery. Ckyde slowly looked at the girl beside him, slightly taken aback by the immense size of her endowments.

"Um… hello" Clyde blinked at her

"Hi" Violet said curtly, looking away

Clyde started to fidget, not sure what to say to this new girl "Uh.. d- did you want something?"

"No, I just figured I would try and act like a normal person and talk to someone for once, rather than bashing someone to pulp" Violet shrugged, glancing over her shoulder, "You seemed interesting. Clearly I'm wrong"

Clyde took that to offence, "I _seemed_ interesting?"

"Well, you look as if you have friends at school… but you're independent and do your own thing… or sulk on benches"

"I wasn't sulking!" Clyde pouted

"Then why do you have that look on your face as if someone cut your arm off?" Violet retorted

"I was raised to be independent and be on my own" Clyde waved a hand, "I just feel alone since… well, my parents are dead"

"Oh" Violet softened a bit

"Hey, I haven't seen you around at school" Clyde looked at her, "what's your name?"

"And why should I tell you that?" Violet stared

"W- well I like talking to you and- uh" Clyde shrugged, "and I would be more comfortable if I knew your name first"

"Violet" Violet said softly

"I like your name, it's pretty" Clyde smiled, "I'm Clyde"

"Uh, I didn't ask you for your name…. but whatever, just another name for my hit list" Violet flicked her hair nonchalantly

Clyde laughed nervously "You're funny"

"I wasn't being funny- that was just one joke" Violet looked at him

"Well, you're a pleasure to talk to" Clyde admitted

"Tell me about yourself, Clyde" Violet asked, no longer sitting in her crossed arms and stiff posture

Well, my old group kicked me out and I've been nominated as the new friend for this group… that two other people also joined. And I'm just moping around because my parents are dead"

"Well, I'm sure there's a way to stop feeling sorry for yourself" Violet continued, "how about hanging out with these people. They haven't kicked you out have they"

"Uh, no, not yet…" Clyde shifted on the bench

"Well, we could hang with them, if you like" Violet offered

"Wait, you never told me anything about you" Clyde asked, "tell me about you, first"

"Well, I'm an X gang boss, rivaling my best friend Scarlet…" Violet started

"Scarlet!?" Clyde blinked, "we know her!"

"Oh you do?" Scarlet looked intrigued, "Small world"

"Well, why don't you introduce me to this new group?" Violet smiled, ""I've been wanting to make friends, well at least people that aren't into bashing people's skulls in"

Xx

The group sat around a table in a park. Kyle looked as if he wanted to leave the table in pursuit of the new kid. Kenny was eyeing all the girls on the table, Sam was fidgeting with his bucket of KFC nuggets that every now and then a different colored and shaped hand would dive and take a nugget. Calix and Rachel were discussing the events of their lives. Stan was the one who greeted the two to the table.

"Hey" Stan waved, blinking in surprise as Violet nodded at his direction and went to give Scarlet an all friendly hug.

"How have you been!" Scarlet smiled

"I've been good, I made a new friend already" Violet motioned Clyde who waves shyly

"Oh, then come sit with us, you two" Scarlet motioned them to the table

"So, anything interesting going on with the group?" Clyde piped up

"Sure, well, I've got this dance coming up that I would like everyone to come to" Scarlet smiled pleasantly

"Sure, sounds cool" Violet looked at her, "Dancing?"

"I've decided that dancing will be my new outlet instead of killing sprees" Scarlet shrugged

"Should I be worried?" Sam teased

Everyone chuckled at this, "course not, really" Scarlet snorted


	11. Chapter 11

The group of friends had been invited to a show that Scarlet had just recently taken up in place for violent outbursts or killing sprees. Everyone was watching in awe. Calix was munching loudly on a bag of candy, looking distracted, watching his X boss dance with a group of other dancers on stage. Kyle cleared his throat to regain his attention.

"Dude, I need your help t try get your sister to open up to me" Kyle whispered

"Well, just " Calix licked his sugar coated finger, "Be yourself, dude"

"Yeah but she doesn't seem to want to talk to me much" Kyle admitted

"She'll come around, dude" Calix munched on a fresh handful

On the other side of Calix, Sam was growing irritated by the fact that Kenny, a seat in front of him, was joyously jacking off, not bothering to hide anything, eyeing Scarlet with glee. Sam reached for a piece of candy and lobbed Kenny on the head with it in annoyance. Sam smiled to Scarlet as she smiled back on stage at what was going on in the audience, looking degusted once she saw Kenny.

"What?" Kenny turned, mid smack

"Please stop doing that" Sam asked, red in the face and slightly flustered

"Why? She's hot!" Kenny turned back and resumed his activity, "I would smack that anytime"

Rachel, who was beside him, slowly covered her face, not entirely pleased that she could see Kenny in her periphery vision no matter how much she craned her head. Sam sighed in defeat as he resumed watching the show till it ended.

"Hey, dudes" Stan spoke to the group, "Looks like Clyde found a friend"

They turned their heads to see a girl that no one other than Sam and Calix have seen before, talking to Clyde.

"Hey, Calix, why is Scarlet's rival boss here? Should we worry?" Sam asked

"Pff!" Calix snorted, "You worry too much"

"But-" Sam started, getting ready to get defensive

"Really, I don't think she's plotting to kill anybody and they look like they're enjoying one another's company" Calix pointed out

"AAaahhh!" someone screamed

They all looked up to see Scarlet literally trip in mid-bow and flail off the stage, smacking her head on the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh shit!" everyone clamored from their seats and made for her direction

A guy who was about two heads shorter than Sam and the exact height of Scarlet bolted over and reached for Scarlet in an attempt to sit her up. Sam blinked in confusion as a fellow dancer whacked the guy off after he rummaged somewhere unseen.

"Fuck off, Ted!" the girl squealed

"I didn't even fucking do anything!" Ted whined

"We know, just go away, please" she huffed with annoyance

Sam squeezed out of the tight knit circle and knelt with Scarlet, hand dialing 911.

"Hey, why are there dudes after her?" the girl asked, confused as ever, "when she's blacked out?"

"What? Who're you?" Sam asked, cringing, cradling her head

"Back off our dancers!" the girl cried

"They know each other, numbskull" Kenny said for Sam, zipper down

"Eeeeww I hate this audience!" the girl howled and fled

"I really do not understand" Sam blinked, "why I think there was a load of miscommunication between her and everyone"

"Whatever" the boy named Ted shrugged, "surprised no one takes any fun in-"

"Alright that's enough" a paramedic walked into the circle, "everyone out"

"Will she be okay?" Sam asked as he moved away for the paramedic

"I haven't even looked her over" the medic laughed, examining her, checking for spinal damage.

"I look her over every day" Ted whispered to Sam, only to scream as another dancer punched him in the face, giving him a nosebleed

"I have no idea who you are but you're creeping us out" Sam snapped at him

The chaos went down instantly when the paramedics took her to the hospital and checked her over, finally diagnosing her with temporary multi personality disorder. The next day, Sam visited her, unsure what to make of the new diagnosis.

"Hey" Scarlet smiled an uncharacteristically bright smile

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Sam asked, sitting with her

"Oh, I've been better…" Scarlet blinked, "I've it these two personas… one hard core killer and one really girly personality"

"Well, so far, I think you're doing fine, considering you have two polar opposites for personalities"

"I want to go on a killing spree, you know" Scarlet sat up with excitement, ripping the IV drip out, smiling, not wincing when she ripped her skin along with it.

"Maybe you could visit a shooting range once you're discharged" Sam suggested, not entirely sure what to make of the bubbling wound of Scarlet's arm.

"But I love the scene of blood, it's beautiful" she smiled, eyes bright

"I think picked that up a while ago" Sam shrugged, bandaging her arm

She instantly blushed and pulled her arm away, cradling it, looking pained.

"Huh, did I do that too tight?" Sam blinked

"My arm hurts…" she grimaced, "fuck why did I even do that!?"

"So, the killing spree?" Sam blinked; unsure of which personality she was sporting now.

"Ugh, no" Scarlet shook her head, "maybe when I'm in my killing personality, I will"

"Visiting hours are over" a doctor walked in, "Out"

"Sure" Sam hugged her goodbye and walked out

"Still love her?" Kenny wrinkled his nose, looking forlorn as Sam walked home

"I always will" Sam replied

"Fuck that, there's way more ladies in the sea" Kenny shrugged

"Oh good, you won't jerk off in public in front of us" Sam sighed in relief, "right?"

"Ah, fuck the personality. I jerk to-" Kenny was cut off as Sam walked up to his house and shut the door in his face.


	12. Chapter 12

As Bebe was walking to her house, Wendy and Heidi stepped in front of her, arms crossed. Wendy looked most annoyed of the two.

"What?" Bebe blinked

"We KNOW what you're doing!" Wendy scowled, "You're a two faced bitch"

"What the hell did I do to you?" Bebe snapped

"We know you're just using Stan" Wendy glared

"I'm not" Bebe said, taken aback

"You're a dirty whore that uses guys" Wendy snapped, "I'm kicking out of my group you slut"

"Hey leave her alone" Stan walked over, "stop calling her a slut, Wendy!"

"I can't believe you're falling for HER" Wendy huffed

"I'm not into ANYONE!" Stan retorted, annoyed

"See? I'm just considered a friend!" Bebe snapped at Wendy

"Whatever!" Wendy shrugged, "You're out the group"

"Wendy-" Bebe started, only to sigh in annoyance as Wendy and Stan stalked off in opposite directions, Heidi in tow with Wendy.

"Wait, you're not going to stand up for me?" Bebe ran after Stan

"Uh… you're kinda not my type… and I think you're just using me" Stan said, "You only started talking to me when Wendy dumped me"

Bebe sighed as Stan stalked off; she went to her house and resumed her personal life, feeling miserable as ever.

Xx

Rachel was riding home on her bike, along a road that wound around a steep cliff face. Rachel looked behind her, peddling as fast as she could. She could feel light droplets of rain collect into a steady fall, making the ride home that much harder. She could see that the clouds were swarming, angry and violent. A low rumble could be heard as the clouds slowly neared; signally a violent thunderstorm was underway.

"Shit" Rachel muttered as the rain started to increase its intensity. She pedaled faster, sighing as the storm slowly overtook her overhead and roared over the blue sky. She started to skid, losing control of the wheels. She shook as the bike bucked as it slipped on the wet road, sending her screaming over the barricade, into the rocks below. She started screaming, hyperventilating and crying ash she tumbled down the rock face, various rocks careened with her, battering and bruising her as she fell. After she slowed to a stop, Rachel slowly shifted her weight on the rugged rocks and looked around, bleeding and shivering from the heavy downpour that soaked her. As she tried to stand up, she slipped and fell, screaming as she crashed into more rocks and mud. She scrambled helplessly as rocks and mud piled on top of her, blocking her from moving or seeing daylight. Shaking, Rachel shifted, groaning in pain, she tried to push some of the rocks off, with no avail. She sighed as she listened to the torrential rain leaking into the pile of rocks, causing rivers of muddy water to drench Rachel ever time she moved. Feeling useless as ever, she cried for a while until she heard the vibration of her phone somewhere. Gasping in surprise, Rachel strained to peak out of a tiny gap in the rocks, spotting her mobile lying in the mud, out of reach.

_You have one voice message. Received today, at 3:45pm_

The automated voice said, only to continue to the voicemail

"Hey" Calix's voice sounded from the phone, "I was wondering if we should arrange another.. _tutoring_ session or just hang out"

"Calix" Rachel croaked on autopilot, sticking her arm out in desperation to reach for the phone. Hearing footsteps, she held her breath and looked around.

"I don't know. They said we had to hand in the assignment next week" Tweek's voice trailed from several feet above her

"TWEEK!" Rachel screamed over the pelting rain

Rachel paused, hoping that Tweek could hear her. She screamed and thrashed as a hope of making him hear her. She screamed under the noise of the bus that pulled up to the bus stop and let Tweek on, driving away.

"AHHHH!" Rachel screamed as the rain turned to hail, turning Rachel's cramped and wet shelter into an even more muddy, smelly and cramped space…

She eventually heard someone call her name.

"Help!" Rachel croaked, squirming in the filth

Two hands pulled a boulder away with illogical strength and pulled Rachel by her hand.

"Oh, god, thank you" Rachel spluttered, staggering as she tried to regain her balance. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or if she was actually being saved.

"And now since I saved you, I want my reward!" Kenny sang and slammed her into the mud. She screamed as Kenny's hands went flying up her shirt, his smile growing creepily wider and wider, like a Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"You're no fun!" Kenny leered, face turning on his neck in a 360

Rachel screamed herself awake, smacking her head on the leaking rocks above. She, for some reason, felt like screaming at her brain for giving such _reassuring_ confidence that Rachel would be found. God, sometimes she hated her own mind. She fell asleep once again, only to dream of herself getting eaten alive by bears. Another dream consisted of her just never being found and dying.

Xx

Some hours later, the rain had slowed to a much more normal but heavy rainfall, Calix was walking to the bus stop, only to stop in his tracks. He has seen Rachel's bike with one wheel missing, balancing off the barricade. Looking over, he saw Rachel's bright blue iPhone in the dirt.

"Rachel!?" Calix called into the cliffs

"Help!" someone's faint voice screamed, "CALIX!"

"Shit, I'm coming!" Calix screeched

"Please be careful!" Rachel croaked from a pile of rocks

Calix skidded down and clumsily reached the bottom where Rachel's voice was coming from. Calix clawed and scraped at the rocks as Rachel shoved and pushed on the other side. Eventually, Rachel sprung out of a small hole, and grabbed onto Calix in fright. Calix tripped backwards, holding Rachel tight as the rocks collided into one another as the rock shelter collapsed. The two stayed like that, Rachel on Calix, lying on the muddy terrain.

"Are you okay?" Calix asked the filthy and bruised form hugging Calix to the dirt

"Now I am" Rachel shivered, resting her head on his chest

"You're freezing" Calix observed and hugged Rachel close, hands on her back

"I got stuck on the way home" Rachel sighed

"I think I know why you didn't answer your message" calix answered

Rachel giggled at this, "what are you doing up so late, then?"

"I had after school detention for failing my history exam" Calix shrugged, then I went to smoke weed to cool off and started for home and saw your bike.

"Well, it's a serendipity you failed your test" Rachel smiled at him

"Yeah…" Calix stood and helped her up, "Hey, it's about dinner time, how about we get cleaned up and have something to eat?"

"What time is it?" Rachel asked, struggling up the cliff side back to the road with Calix in tow.

"About 11-ish" Calix replied

"Oh" Rachel shivered in her muddy clothes, "Wow, I was there for long"


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlet sat at a gravesite, looking at two tombstones, deep in thought. Sam walked over, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, uh. Calix told me that today was the anniversary of your parents deaths" Sam said, sitting with her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Don't be sorry. I never told you for a reason" Scarlet shrugged

"May I ask why?" Sam asked

Scarlet opened her mouth to speak when two ghosts appeared before them.

"Because she didn't want YOU to meet us!" the female spirit laughed

"Why?" Sam blinked

"We do not approve of you. We want our daughter to be with someone who lusts after blood and killing!" the spirit glared, "she was born to take over the gang! And she doesn't need YOU to ruin it all!"

"She's become such a softie because of you!" the male spirit shouted

"You two can't order her around and tell her who she can and can't be with! I am astonished that you do not approve of me! I worked FOR Scarlet half my life- my entire life and you don't fucking approve of me!? And now, I completely understand why Scarlet never wanted me to see you two!" Sam snapped, angry

"What a temper" the man snarled

"Oh you poor thing, Scarlet. All broken" the mother cooed

"She is NOT fucking BROKEN!" Sam snapped, getting angrier, "I can't believe you would say that about your own daughter!"

"How childish" the mother glared, "for getting angry over not being accepted"

"I'm furious that you do not accept who Scarlet wants to date!" Sam retorted, "She may have become a softie because of me but that is her choice to make! If she wants to date people like me, that is her choice and I love her! And she loves me to! YOU can't change that!"

"Scarlet was never meant to date a person like you!" the mother growled as Scarlet dumped a bucket of salt on the two spirits.

Sam sighed heavily and glanced at Scarlet who looked down at her feet nervously.

"Sorry about my… outburst" Sam muttered

"It's not your fault… I shouldn't have kept it a secret" Scarlet wrapped an arm around him, "I'm relieved they didn't try physically hurt you"

"I hope they don't hurt you" Sam hugged her back

"They wouldn't touch me! I'm their successor" Scarlet giggled

"Well, I think I about failed the meet the parents thing" Sam shrugged as they walked. They were about mid-way out the cemetery when Scarlet spoke up.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you follow me here, again" Scarlet murmured

"If it means your safety, sure" Sam smiled

"Thanks" Scarlet nodded "There's a festival celebrating today at the gang hide out if you want to go there"

"Sure, sounds fun" Sam walked with her, "Scar, nothing can come in-between us, no matter what your parents say or do, I'll love you till the end"

"Really, you don't have to explain it" Scarlet shrugged, blushing a little, "It's ok"

"I just needed to put it out there" Sam admitted

Xx

Kyle knocked on the door after a while of listening to a song of somber music coming from the house.

"Hello?" a blonde opened the door, looking up at him

"Um, hey" Kyle smiled, "I was wondering if you want to look around town. I see you at school but we hardly talk to you"

"Hm" Cara shrugged

"I see you're Calix's sister? He's our friend" Kyle tried

"Oh, that's nice" Cara blinked

"Um" Kyle shifted on his feet, "So, you were adopted?"

"Yeah" Cara shrugged, "I was in a shady adoption agency for a while"

"Oh.. Well it's fantastic that you reunited with your brother" Kyle nodded

"We talk lots, yeah" Cara was about to close the door after saying goodbye

"Are you sure you don't want to come outside?" Kyle asked, "I mean, I understand you've had trouble in your life and I totally get that you have all these walls built up to protect you from the world around you. But you need to understand that the meaning of life is about getting out there and exploring life, discovering people. Not hiding away from the potential of hurt"

"I just don't feel like talking to anyone" Cara sighed, "It's nothing personal"

"If you keep hiding away" Kyle continued, "You'll never experience the good things in life, and you'll forever be locked away, fearing the things that will never happen. The reason they will never happen is because you're hiding yourself away from everything"

"But everyone's turned out to be so cruel and cold to me" Cara said quietly

"Not everyone's terrible" Kyle smiled, "Sometimes you just need to lick a few grenades till you find the right one"

"I believe it's toad" Cara giggled

"I purposefully said that to make you laugh" Kyle grinned, "now come on, lets see a movie"

Xx

"And that, everyone, is why I believe my actions must not be punished" Matthew explained to the congregation standing around him, harpoons, lasers, buckets of lava and pitchforks aimed at him.

"Please explain again" Satan said

Matthew cleared his throat "My step son would never have met Calix. He would never have brought Calix to his long lost sister. Calix would never have found love. Clyde, a depressed and lonely soul would have shot himself. Cara would never have come out of her shell, she would never have left her house"

"No, I mean the action where YOU tried to kill Sam!" Satan snapped

"Oh, right" Matthew shrugged as a harpoon lodged itself into his skull

**THE END!**

**Special thanks to:**

** Epicpenguin13 for suggesting events that should occur in my story**

**X-Queenie-X for allowing me to use her interesting OC's for my story**

**Brageo for making the rp, or this story would never have happened**


	14. end

The group was sitting around a large wooden table, various pizzas littered the middle; they were in a booth in Whistlin' Willey's. Everyone was talking amongst himself or herself. Even Violet had managed to rack a smile and Cara was talking animatedly beside Kyle.  
"It's amazing how much our group has actually changed" Kyle piped up, "ever since we kicked Cartman out"  
"Yeah" Stan nodded beside his best friend, "And I think everything's changed for the better"  
"Yeah" Clyde smiled, "I think some people's lives have actually improved for the better ever since a group of people came into out school"  
"And we've been through so much trauma together it's made us a tight knit family" Calix said as Rachel squeaked  
"-Yeah… getting trapped under rocks" Rachel cleared her throat  
"Oh god, are you alright?" Scarlet gasped, her empathetic side flairing as she looked in worry  
"I'm fine, now" Rachel smiled as everyone turned to her in shock  
"When?" Cara blinked in surprise  
"A while ago, now" Rachel took Calix's hand under the table, "Calix helped me"  
"Oh that's so adorable" Violet smiled, "cute"  
"Hey, I have a fantastic idea that coule guarantee our friendship for a very long time?" Clyde piped up  
"And what's that?" Sam asked  
"Wait, before Clyde reveals the great idea, I just wanted to say I've learned a very important lesson this year" Kyle half sat up straight, "Having a tight knit friend circle is important for one's sanity. No one should ride their lives out alone, cold or cruel"  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Now what was that idea, Clyde?" Sam asked  
"We're going to be a band" Clyde grinned, "MOOP"


End file.
